


Good Morning

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost takes a moment after waking up.(fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



Normally Ghost was quick to wake up but something about how incredibly comfortable the bed was and the warmth that was wrapped around him, made him so lazy that he didn’t want to get up. Instead he just snuggled further into the pillows, his face buried into the fluffy mounds and his body curled up comfortably. 

But of course it didn’t last as he felt something messing with his hair. He didn’t move, knowing what was messing with his hair. More like who was messin with his hair to be specific. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he stayed as still as he could, his body relaxing further into the bed as Theo continued running his fingers through the long locks. His fingers would occasionally snag on a snarl and Ghost had to bite back a chuckle each time because Theo would freeze up and sound like he was holding his breath before untangling the snarl and continuing on.

Eventually, Ghost dozed in and out as the soothing motion helped lull him back into a semi-conscious state. He wasn’t going to complain. The only thing that kept him awake was Theo speaking lowly from time to time. Small little jibes of:

_How does he live with all this hair?  
Why is he so damn cute.  
I kinda want you to waaaaake uuuuuup, Ghoooooost.  
No wait, if you wake up I can’t keep doing this. _

Each new sentence made Ghost smile wider into the pillows, trying his best not to alert Theo that he was actually awake and was hearing everything. It was endearing. He finally caved and peeked over at the other just as fingernails scraped against his scalp gently. Their eyes met and Theo froze, looking like a young child caught doing something he shouldn’t be. Ghost couldn’t stop the quiet laugh leaving him as he rolled over slightly to scoot closer to Theo, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. There was a small moment of silence before a laugh rumbled deepy in Theo’s chest, making Ghost smile into the other’s neck as an arm wrapped around him in return.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Theo whispered, pressing his lips onto the top of Ghost’s head. He used his free hand to continue running his fingers through the long hair, twirling some of it around his finger and letting it drop.

Ghost merely hummed, closing his eyes again as he fell back into a light doze. Sleeping wasn’t always a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
